The Quiet Interruption
by PiperBlue
Summary: Kol and Bonnie are spending some time together, when someone disrupts the solitude and intrudes on their intimate moment. Written for Kennett Week '13 - Day 2: Secret Affair


AN: This is my first ever fic with… smut. I hope I did an okay job. I wrote this for Kennett Week '13 - Day 2 - Secret Affair.

* * *

He'd been looking for Bonnie all day, there were things he needed to say to her. He couldn't take one more day without her knowing exactly how he felt, so he continued his search, all the while trying to reach her on the phone.

Suddenly, on the breeze, he caught a faint scent. One that was distinctly Bonnie, that of gardenia and spices.

He figured she must be in her "little magical oasis", the place deep in the woods she would go to study and work her spells…

He began running toward her, toward his future…

* * *

Bonnie clicked the ignore button on her phone for the fifth time in half an hour, returning her attention to the man laying with her in the clearing.

"How is it you know exactly how to take my mind off of everything?" She sighed while pushing his hair back out of his eyes.

Kol gazed lovingly up at her, stroking her arm as it rested on his bare chest. "I just know you. Better than anyone. I know what you want, what you need. I can read you like a book now." His other hand slipped down the slope of her back to her waist, "See, right here, you're telling me how much all your witchy business stresses you out, that you need to relax." He stroked his hand over her ample buttock, and let it meander down the side of her thigh, "Here, tells me that you need someone to tell you it's okay to want what you want." He curled his hand behind her knee, pulling her leg over his recovering manhood, spreading her wider for him. He ran his hand back up the inside of her thigh, gently caressing the bit of heaven he found at the apex of her thighs. "And here, tells me how much you like when I give you what you want." He slowly began easing his fingers in and out of her, and kissing up the column of her neck, causing her breathing to hitch and increase.

Bonnie moaned low, almost a purr, as she dug her nails into his chest. "But what I don't understand is why we can only exist in this Valhalla in secret. Are you ashamed of me, darling?" Kol continued and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Oh god!" She softly cried out, shaking her head, "No, not ashamed…" He inhaled her breath as she whimpered, "Just, unng, want it to be… us… only us for a while." He stopped his stroking to let her catch her breath and pay heed to what he was about to say.

"I understand that desire, but I don't like sneaking around, I don't want what we have to be thought of as something tawdry; an illicit tryst, a secret affair. I love you and I want to tell everyone you're mine." He emphasized his point by again unhurriedly pushing his fingers deep inside her, drawing out of her a moan so husky, so throaty, it caused him to immediately spring back to life.

"I know, Kol. I love you too. Soon," She said, breathless, as he lifted her hips and pulled her down onto his engorged member, "I promise, soon…"

"Soon." He implored, and kissed her hard.

* * *

The man ran through the woods, when he began to hear odd noises he ran faster, not analyzing what he was hearing. He was worried for Bonnie, for her safety, he didn't like when she came out here alone. Something she'd been doing far more often of late.

He made it to her grove in record time, but when he got there, the sight before him completely caught him off guard.

It was Bonnie, his Bonnie, head thrown back in sheer ecstasy, sitting astride none other than his nemesis, Kol Mikaelson.

"The fu…" quietly escaped his mouth before he could even truly process what he was seeing.

His stomach felt like it had crawled into his throat. His heart, which had never been so vulnerable, felt like it dropped into the pits of hell and shattered. Not even Katherine's betrayal had come as such a painful and devastating shock.

* * *

Even in the throes of passion Kol's vampire senses were acute. He'd heard words chokingly escape a nearby throat. Pulling Bonnie down toward his chest, and rolling over, he covered her as best he could to protect her modesty from the one who intruded on their private sanctuary. Without missing a thrust, and letting Bonnie ride out her high, he spared a glance over her head toward the tree line…

"Damon." Kol breathed out under his breath, quiet enough to go unnoticed by Bonnie as her eyes drifted closed and her breathing evened out. He knew that they would no longer be able to keep their relationship to themselves. Damon, in his vindictiveness over this, would surely tell every one of their friends, but he hoped for, Bonnie's sake, the older Salvatore would restrain himself. Kol could see the devastation on Damon's face at his discovery, but entreated him anyway, "Please, don't. For Bon."

Damon could hear Kol's whispered request, and as much as he wanted to speed over and tear the original limb from limb, he nodded. "For Bonnie." Overcome by a sullen mood he continued, saying "Only for Bonnie," before walking forlornly back to the boarding house.


End file.
